Deserted Town
The Deserted Town (also known as Desert Raiders’ Hideout, Desert Bandit's Village '''or '''Village of the Desert Rogues) is the fifth dungeon of Alcubra. This dungeon provides Bunkers with aimable crossbows across its rooms to help players combat the monsters. The Z attack of the bunker rapidly fires arrows, while the X attack has the player fire a flaming arrow that inflicts high damage when it explodes, though it is handicapped by a cooldown time. It is necessary to use the bunkers in order to defeat the boss. Reaching a village in the desert, the Grand Chase discover it to be a village of desert bandits. Amongst the stolen goods is the Kungji's staff, and the Chase believe the culprit to be the bandits here. Fighting their way through the village, the Chase end up confronting the bandit's leader Khufu. After defeating him and forcing him to submit, Khufu reveals that the Kungji's treasure was stolen by the a hooded character, who is likely to be one of the hooded keepers of Ra Canyon. Despite Khufu's spiteful warnings, the Chase proceed onwards in their journey to fulfill their promise to the Kungji, which is to retrieve their stolen treasure. Normal (Level 78-80) Hard (Level 79-81) Very Hard (Level 80-82) Champion (Level 81-83) Monsters *Mine Bandit *Sword Bandit *Axe Bandit *Crossbow Bandit *Khufu (Boss) Dialogue Beginning We've finally found a village. Let's take a break for now. Bwahh.. I can't walk anymore~ (Everyone's exhausted.) Let's find a place to stay and get some supplies. Mine Bandit: Oh! You guys aren't from around here! It looks like you all had a long journey here~ Are you looking for a place to stay for the night? Yes. Do you know any places? Mine Bandit: Of course I do! I know a great place! So, should I lead the way? Thank you. By the way.. where are all the villagers? Hm? That symbol in that artifact! Huh! Why is that here? Hey, wait a second! How come there's an artifact from Kungji Village here? Mine Bandit: So you know what that is? Huhuhuhu.. How troublesome! Hey everyone! We've been found! We tried to settle this quietly, but I guess that won't work! You are the ones who came to pry, so don't blame us! Kekeke! This doesn't look good. So this was these bandits' hideout.. Then we might be able to find the treasure from Kungji Village!! Weapons What's this? I've never seen this before. It looks like a crossbow, but it has an additional device. We might be able to use it! Everyone! The enemy is nearing! Watch out! Ugh! They're so persistent! Boss Look! There's a baby on that giant scorpion!!.. Don't worry little boy! I will.. (The scorpion produces an earthquake, knocking the Chase upward) Kyahhhh! Khufu: What are you saying, you camel? I'm the great Khufu of the desert! C.. Camel?! He called himself "the great".. Doesn't he have no shame? I don't care who you are! You are the ones who stole Kungji Village's treasure, huh!! Khufu: Maybe~? We have stolen too many things in this vast desert~ Do we have to remember what we stole from where? All that matters is the price! Don't you think? You camels! Puhahaha~ (Snap!) Well then, I'll make you remember now!! This camel..!! Post Boss Battle Well? Do you remember now? Oh great Khufu of the desert~? Khufu: Hmph! You think I'm gonna tell you? The great.. Punch!!! Khufu: Ugh! This is nothing.. Punch!!! Khufu: .. I don't know. I don't know where that treasure i.. Punch!!! Khufu: "He" took it!!! Who is "he"? Khufu: Yes, yeah! "him"! We did take the treasure from Kungji Village. But we were robbed too.. Elaborate. Khufu: One night, this "guy" wearing a hood came and said "This is not something you should have.." and then he took the treasure and disappeared into the darkness just like that! I don't think he's lying. Someone wearing a hood.. It will be hard to find him with just that information. Khufu: Kuhaha.. You shouldn't go after them. You think we couldn't catch him? No.. It wasn't that we couldn't.. We didn't. "They" are the only ones who wear hoods around here. "They"? Hurry up and tell us!! Khufu: I'll tell you since you will all die anyways once you find them! Khufu: Here in Alcubra, there's a tomb of a well known god. It is said that the place is full of precious treasures. But no one knows if it's true or not. Because.. Those who went all lost their lives before even seeing Seth's Pyramid~ Kuhahaha What.. What happened? Khufu: .. The only way to Seth's Pyramid is through the Ra Canyon. That's where "they" are. The guardians of Ra Canyon.. No one knows their true identity. Only the fact that they have hoods.. Rumours say that they protect Seth's Pyramid from plunderers or that they're simply cold-blooded murderers.. One thing that is for sure is that no one who has passed through the canyon has been able to come back. Like my minions.. .. What should we do? What do you mean, "What should we do"?! Of course we're going! We promised the Kungji!!! Khufu: Puhahaha! How fitting of the camels! Do as you wish! I could care less about your lives! (Khufu exits) I knew you would say that, Miss Elesis. Brace yourselves everyone! We have a long journey ahead!!! Trivia *Up to this dungeon, there is so far one person encountered by the Grand Chase in Alcubra who was seen with the hood. Category:Dungeons